


Stuck in the Middle

by AnnaTheHank



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: It's a mess I"m sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaTheHank/pseuds/AnnaTheHank
Summary: Connor and Gavin have been dating for a while. When a new Android model that looks a lot like Connor shows up, the three of them decide to have a little fun





	Stuck in the Middle

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be fooled, there's really no plot to this

Gavin paced in the bedroom. His bare feet padded against the soft carpet. His hand fidgeted behind his back. He knew if he sat down he would probably explode from the anxiety. 

He stood at attention when he heard the apartment door open. Connor was talking, but Gavin couldn’t make out what he was saying. He suddenly felt like his insides were made of Jello. His legs were already weak and they hadn’t even started yet. The door to the bedroom opened and Gavin jumped a little bit. 

Connor and Nines stood in the doorway, staring at him. Gavin crossed his hands over his chest. Connor had told him to just wear something comfortable so he was just in his pajama pants. Looking at the two of them in their full uniforms made him very self-conscious.

Connor chuckled at him and stepped into the room, throwing his coat on the chair. He gently grabbed Gavin’s chin and kissed him. Gavin jerked his head to the side, his face already flushed red with embarrassment. Connor smiled against his skin and then nibbled gently at his ear.

“It’s okay,” he whispered. He kissed Gavin’s cheek and then walked around him, wrapping his arms around his waist, resting his chin on Gavin’s shoulder. 

Connor’s hands nudged Gavin’s arms away. Gavin let them hang by his side as Connor ran his warm hands along his chest and stomach. Connor looked at Nines and said, “isn’t he something?”

Gavin immediately wanted to hide. But, on the other hand, Connor was proud of him. Was showing him off, was...was praising him. And Gavin fucking loved it.

Nines stepped up to the couple. He reached out and ran one finger down from Gavin's throat to the hem of his pants, hooking the finger inside. Gavin’s entire body shivered.

“He certainly is,” Nines said.

Gavin closed his eyes and turned his face away, not wanting to meet either of their lusty gazes. Connor started kissing the back of his neck in short, gentle pressures. Nines went right for the kill, sucking on the skin that connected Gavin’s shoulder and neck. And fuck did it feel good.

And Gavin’s dick certainly appreciated it as well. He could feel it growing, the tip of it coming dangerously close to Nine’s leg. So he tilted back a bit, but that only placed him flush up against Connor’s waist. And, of course, the android was already ready to go.

Connor moved his hands down to Gavin’s hips, gripping them tightly and pulling him back. He rubbed his covered dick against Gavin’s ass, expediting the excitement growing in Gavin’s stomach.

Nine’s mouth moved away from Gavin’s neck, leaving the start of a bruise and a very cold feeling there. Connor held Gavin against him, continuing to kiss his way along the man’s neck and shoulders. Gavin watched as Nines slowly removed his clothes.

“Fuck,” Gavin said when the android shed his shirt. He was built kind of like Connor, but with more muscle and thickness to him. 

Connor chuckled in Gavin’s ear, his breath sending shivers down Gavin’s spine. “I take it you approve?”

“He’s okay,” Gavin replied, his throat dry and his voice scratchy.

Nines started to unbuckle his pants and Gavin sucked in a breath.

“On your knees,” Connor said.

It wasn’t like Connor to order him around like this. Usually, Gavin was the boss when it came to sex. But having Nines here changed everything and Gavin followed orders without question.

Connor knelt down with him, rubbing the back of his head and kissing his cheek as Nines removed the rest of his clothes.

Of course, his dick was bigger than Connor’s as well.

“What do you think?” Connor asked, his voice no more than a whisper. He kissed his way from one ear to the other. “Do you want that inside you?”

Gavin did. He really, fucking did.

He swallowed hard, forgetting how to speak, and nodded. 

“Go ahead,” Connor said. “Taste it.”

As much as Gavin was enjoying being told what to do, he actually missed his old Connor. He missed the soft bottom that was so eager to make Gavin happy, and he didn’t care how selfish that made him sound. It was part of what attracted him to Connor in the first place. Now, if Nines was ordering him around...well that would be a different story.

Gavin decided to ignore that, wrapping his lips around the tip of Nine’s dick. It was only for one night, then Gavin would have his sweet Connor back. As he worked his way slowly up and down the top half of Nine’s dick, he heard a soft clicking and looked up to see Nines’ LED flashing. The two androids must be having a conversation about him.

Fuck.

Nines hand came down, replacing Connor’s on the back of Gavin’s head. His fingers tangled in Gavin’s hair, pulling a little bit.

“Swallow it,” Nines commanded, his voice a growl. It sent a direct line of ecstasy to Gavin’s dick. It pulled against the fabric of Gavin’s pants, demanding to be free.

Nines pushed Gavin’s head down, forcing his dick down the man’s throat. Gavin choked a little but was determined not to make a fool of himself and pull away. 

“Good,” Nines whispered in a deep rumble. 

Gavin pulled back, seconds later, needing air more than he needed dignity. He coughed a bit upon resurfacing, licking his lips, savoring the taste of the android’s precum. It had been a while since Gavin had sucked a dick, especially one as big as Nines’. And as much as he did enjoy it, Connor was all too happy to give rather than receive. And Gavin sure didn’t mind Connor’s technique.

Connor shifted to the side, wrapping his arms around Gavin. He kissed Gavin, tasting the other android off his lips. Connor’s hands wandered down, gently pulling Gavin’s dick out of his pants.

Nines grabbed Gavin’s chin and jerked his head back. “I didn’t say to stop,” the android said, forcing Gavin’s mouth back around his dick. 

Connor scooted back, bending his body so that his head was resting in Gavin’s lap. He took Gavin’s dick in his mouth, lazily licking at the sides and kissing the tip. Connor grabbed Gavin’s wrist and placed his hand on Connor’s head. Gavin reflexively started to pet Connor’s head. This was the Connor he was used to.

Just as Gavin was starting to get into a nice rhythm on Nines’ cock, Connor pulled up, leaving an ache in Gavin’s groin. 

“Do you want a taste?” Connor asked. 

Gavin pulled back and looked down at him. Connor was looking up at Nines with a most delicious expression on his face.

“I think, perhaps, I shall,” Nines said. He released Gavin’s head.

Connor helped Gavin to his feet and pulled his pants off, guiding him back to the bed to sit. Gavin, regaining a bit of his confidence and ego, grabbed Connor's belt. “You’re wearing a bit too many clothes for this party.”

Connor smirked at him and started removing his clothes slowly, dancing his hips back and forth a little bit for Gavin’s amusement. And Gavin did find it amusing, leaning back a little bit and smiling at the android.

Once Connor was properly undressed for the occasion, he knelt on the ground before the bed, maintaining eye contact with Gavin as he placed his dick in his mouth.

Fuck he loved that mouth. He glanced at Nines as the other android knelt down next to Connor. He wondered if having Nines suck his dick would feel the same as Connor. The android had always been incredibly good at it. He was sure they were able to look-up techniques in their heads.

The lights on their heads flickered and Connor pulled up, leaving a lingering lick on the underside of Gavin’s dick. Gavin held in his breath, trying not to be impatient. He was rewarded when Nines took over for Connor, taking Gavin’s dick and wrapping his deliciously moist lips around them. 

Gavin laid back down on the bed, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensations. If he didn’t think about it he could pretend it was just him and Connor. Not that he didn’t enjoy having the other android present, he just wasn’t used to it.

But of course, imagining there was only the two of them in the room didn’t work when there were two pairs of lips on him. Gavin tilted his head down to look at the two androids. While Nines was sucking gently on the tip of Gavin’s dick, Connor had taken to licking around at the base.

Connor slid his way up, pushing Nines’ head to the side. Gavin rose on his elbows. Their tongues met, each reaching around Gavin’s dick. Gavin forgot how to breathe. He didn’t think he could be any more aroused but he had never seen two guys kiss over his dick before so, as it turned out, he could be.

Nines eventually nudged Connor to the side, sliding Gavin’s dick to the back of his throat without any hesitation or chocking. Connor climbed up onto the bed, laying on his side next to Gavin. Gavin, in turn, laid back down, closing his eyes as Connor stroked his hair.

“Do you like him?” Connor asked.

Gavin was certainly lost in the heat of arousal, but he wasn’t that dumb. He smiled up at Connor and pulled the android down into a kiss. 

“I like you,” he whispered.

“I can’t wait anymore,” Connor said. He sat up a bit. “I need you.”

Those three words always made Gavin’s body tense up with excitement. And with Nines sucking on his dick, Gavin almost came.

He sat up, pulling himself away from Nines’ mouth, earning him a glare from said android. He kissed Connor on his delicious lips and slid down to stand up.

“On your stomach,” he ordered.

Connor smirked at him and rolled onto his stomach, his ass sticking out into the air. Gavin spent a moment relishing in the view. Then he felt Nines standing behind him. The other android grabbed Gavin’s waist and started sucking on his neck again. 

Gavin’s breath came out in shakey huffs. Connor looked back at him over his shoulder, a smile on his lips, his eyes cloudy. “C’mon,” he whispered, his voice lazy. He wiggled his ass in the air as an extra incentive. 

Gavin stepped forward, breaking away from Nines. He reached down and grabbed the lubricant he had put on the bed earlier. With shaky hands, he spread it along his dick and Connor’s ass. He grabbed Connor’s hips, his hands fitting perfectly over the bone, and pulled back, gently easing his dick inside the android.

Connor moaned and arched his back, pushing himself against Gavin until his ass was pressed all the way against Gavin’s groin. Gavin exhaled, the warm and tight feeling of Connor’s ass almost finishing him off. He bit his lip, too afraid to move.

“Everything okay back there?” Connor asked.

“Yeah,” Gavin said. “Just, need a second.”

But with two androids there, Gavin wasn’t going to get a second. Nines closed the distance between them, picking up the discarded lube bottle. Gavin’s muscles tightened in anticipation.

To get his mind off it, Gavin started moving inside Connor, thrusting into him in slow and deep paces. Connor moaned, a lusty smile on his face.

Gavin smirked at him, glad in how he was able to make the android react. Then Nines grabbed his waist and placed and lubed finger against his hole. Gavin bucked forward, earning him something akin to a squeal from Connor.

“How long has it been, detective?” Nines asked. His breath was hot against Gavin’s ear, sending a shiver down his body.

Gavin thought back on it. He only ever topped with Connor, the android all too eager to receive. And before Connor, he hadn’t really been with someone for…

“It’s been awhile,” Gavin admitted.

“Be gentle with him,” Connor said.

Gavin scoffed and gave Connor an extra hard thrust. The android chuckled, his voice heavy with lust. Gavin leaned over the android, glad that he had a fairly tall bed. The motion presented his ass quite nicely to Nines and he closed his eyes and slowed his movement, waiting.

Nine’s finger gently eased its way inside Gavin. It was a bit uncomfortable, having been so long, but Gavin was happy that it didn’t hurt, as he thought it would. Then he remembered the size of Nines’ dick and his mouth became dry.

“Don’t worry, detective,” Nines said, his voice soft. “I will not hurt you.”

Gavin nodded and moved inside Connor some more, causing the finger in his ass to move as well. A second finger gently pressed against him and Gavin bit his lip. 

Nine’s poured a drop of lube down Gavin’s crack, the moisture helping his middle finger slide in next to the other. Then Nines started pulling his fingers in and out, in slow, methodical paces. Gavin stilled, the motions opening something new inside of him. It had definitely been too long since he’s done this. He thought briefly about asking Connor to top him later but his concentration was broke when Nines’ fingers found his prostate.

Gavin let out a loud moan and Nines hummed. The android kept a gentle pressure on it, stroking the spot of interest. It was so intensely pleasurable that Gavin barely noticed the third finger sneaking its way in.

“Gaaaaviiiin,” Connor whined. 

Gavin looked down. He hadn’t realized that he had slipped out of Connor, his dick resting against Connor’s ass. 

“Fuck,” Gavin said. “Sorry, babe.”

He tried his best to ignore the fingers stroking him. He readjusted his grip on Connor’s hips and pulled the android back, shoving his dick back inside. The movement almost made him cum, a little bit of it trickling out inside Connor.

Then all at once, the fingers were gone from Gavin’s ass, leaving a figurative, and literal, hole inside him. He didn’t have long to lament though, as soon he felt the not-so-familiar pressure of a dick against his hole.

Gavin tensed, his fingers digging into Connor’s skin.

“You need to relax,” Connor whispered. The android reached back, grabbing Gavin’s wrists. 

Gavin nodded and closed his eyes. He pictured Connor in his mind, his beautiful, sweet, caring Connor, his face twisted in pleasure. He let his body relax, his breaths coming out in stiff huffs.

Nines reached around, placing a hand against Gavin’s abdomen. His hand was warm, radiating a heat across Gavin’s skin. It felt nice. It felt less nice as Nines’ dick started to move its way inside him.

Gavin bit his lip and ran his fingers over Connor’s skin. It hurt, but not enough for him to stop, just a pressure at the edges as the thickness of Nines slid all the way down.

Once Nines was all the way inside him, all of them were still. Gavin’s legs were shaking, the feelings of pleasure almost overwhelming him beyond consciousness.

Connor was the first to move. The android always had been impatient. He pushed back against Gavin, forcing Gavin back against Nines, who didn’t budge. Gavin moaned, almost whined at the feeling of being in someone and having someone be in him. He tilted back, leaning against the rock-hard body of Nines. The android, in turn, craned his neck, kissing all along Gavin’s shoulder and neck.

Just as Gavin was beginning to regain composure, Nines started moving. With every thrust forward, Nines not only moved against Gavin’s prostate, but he pushed Gavin further inside Connor. 

Gavin was stuck between the two androids, stuck between being fucked and doing the fucking. And he loved it.

He loved it so much that he didn’t last very long.

His only warning to the two androids was a loud, hitched breath. His fingernails dug into Connor’s skin as he released himself inside the android. Nines never let up, thrusting himself into Gavin over and over as he came.

By the time Gavin was spent, he couldn’t even stand. He slipped out of Connor and Nines gently pulled out, holding Gavin up. 

Connor, with a big grin on his face, rolled to the side. Nines helped Gavin onto the bed, the man falling down, his muscles too heavy to move. Connor snuggled up to him, wrapping his arms around Gavin’s waist, resting his head on Gavin’s chest. Gavin sighed, content, finding the energy to bring a hand up and place it on Connor’s head.

Nines sat on the bed opposite of Connor. He ran a hand through Gavin’s hair, humming softly.

“We have to do this again,” Connor said, his voice light and airy.

Gavin smiled. “I sure wouldn’t mind that.”


End file.
